ben_10_omniverse_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
To Catch Your First Trixmon
This is the second episode of the Trixmon series. Summary Den has to try to get to know Alien X while trying to capture a wild Crashhopper in the wild. Also to make matters worse an Alien Extermination Squad is planning on hunting down all of the Trixmon and kill them. Uh oh Den you better watch out these guys mean business! Plot Den: Whoa! An Alien X! He examines the infant Celestialsapien (Alien X) that is surrounded in a floating bubble. Den touches the bubble and gets to the baby then a purple electrical impulse shocks Den. Den: Owch! Wonder why that happened? (He touches Alien X then FLASH!) AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Den wakes up in a galaxy with stars zipping around him. Then he starts to fly foward in his spot while Celestialsapiens fly past him in a frozen position. Den: Where am I? Is it possible the baby Alien X could be a key to the Forge of Creation! That is where Alien Xs' and other Celestialsapiens live and are born! (Suddenly the baby Alien X flies up to him looking at him then giggles. It flies around doing a cartwheel in the space. Then nudges Den foward and picks him up and starts zipping him around the universe.) Wow your really social baby Alien X! Last time I checked Alien Xs' aren't very social always trying to agree on an action! But babies don't have any personalahhhhhhhhhh! (The space disappears back to reality and Gravattack looks at him surprised as baby Alien X circles Den and giggiling.) Your pretty friendly, why are you on Earth! (Den touches Alien X's forehead and its eyes glow light blue.) Alien X, voice inside its head: I was chosen to save the universe from all peril that comes my way! (It shows different planets, stars and space.) But after the evil arisen I was left in a deadlock and was hit by the meteor that could wipe out an entire planet! (It shows the meteor and a shadowy organization following.) I took the meteor head on collision while in debate I converted from full power, back to my infant form! (Everything reverts.) Gravattack grunts suprisingly. Den: Oh yeah! Gravattack this is Alien X! Alien X this is Gravattack! (Alien X flies to Gravattack and giggles and they both hi five.) End Scene Den is hiking through a deep forest with nothing but miles of tree, dead leaves and plants for miles and miles on. Den: Ugh! I'm starting to think trying to capture an Insect element isn't worth all this trouble! I mean they are sooooooo underpowered and don't perform to the best of their abilities! (A Ball Weevil rolls by on a plasma ball.) Yesssss a Ball Weevil perfect! (Den pulls out a standing black board and puts on fake professor glasses. Then points a stick at a fully drawn Ball Weevil.) Ball Weevil are of the insect elements. He is extremely small in height and because of its size its only advantage is collecting debris in an exploding plasma ball that gains size, the more debris it collects. Ball Weevils natural predator is the Terroranchula. Love doing that! (He activates his Omnitrix and slaps down Gravattack's hologram, Gravattack appearing.) Gravattack Punch it! (Gravattack runs up to Ball Weevil and uses a gravity punch that blows up the ball and Ball Weevil is blasted back into a tree.) Now Stomp! (Gravattack stomps the ground and his hands glow blue causing Ball Weevil to float in the air.) FInish this with Slam! (Gravattack slams his hands to the ground and Ball Weevil falls to the ground knocked out.) Now I'm going to catch you! (He throws an Omnitrix symbol but it turns gray.) Darn it someone already has it! Voice: Hey KID! Yo, you've been messing with my Ball Weevil! (A muscular man in a black uniform stomps up to Den being incredibley taller than Den.) Den gulps. Man: I'm Dark Maniac a Trixmon collector and follower of the Vilgax! (He returns Ball Weevil to his Omnitrix.) Battle begin! Den and Dark Maniac slide back and activate their Omnitrixes. Dark Maniac smirks. Den releases Alien X Infant and Dark Maniac sends out Blitzwolfer which is a muscular gray wolf with a flowing mane pointy ears and sharp claws. It has a bushy tail and his inside of its mouth is green. Den: Blitzwolfer!? A dark element and emit powerful sonic howls. Alien X uhhh! What attacks can Alien X learn, Omnitrix? Omnitrix: Alien X Attack 1: Star Shower Attack 2: Motion Wave Attack 3: Powerflow Attack 4: Omni Power X Den: Kay! Alien X Star Shower! (Alien X giggles and blasts a stream of speedy stars at Blitzwolfer striking it at a fast pace doing an incredible amount of damage.) Dark Maniac: Craig. Blitzwolfer Shadow Slash followed by Sonic Howl! (Blitzwolfer slashes Alien X then opens up his snout and fires a green sonic wave. Doing some damage to Alien X.) Den: Grrrr. ALIEN X MOTION WAVE! (Alien X makes a circle motion with its hands then sends it at Blitzwolfer it dodges but gets hit by another defeating Blitzwolfer.) WE WON! (Alien X giggles.) Dark Maniac: No. I...Lost. (Blitzwolfer goes back to the Omnitrix in a green flash.) End Scene Den is looking for a new alien to input into his Omnitrix. Then he spots a Crashhopper swinging on a branch. Omnitrix: Crashhopper. Species: Unknown Name. Element: Insect. Crashhopper's powerful limbs gives it the ability to jump high distances and kick enemies with shockwave like power. Crashhopper's high agility and lightning quick reflexes make up for its lack of power. It will smash into enemies with the large powerful horn and when Crashhopper lands on the enemy it creates a devastating shockwave. Den: I always wanted Crashhopper! (He selects Gravattack.) Use Gravity Smash! Crashhopper avoids the attack by quickly jumping into the air but Gravattack's hands glow purple and slams Crashhopper to the ground causing Crashopper to shake as it stands. Den: Now Force Control! (Gravattack lifts Crashhopper with gravity and slams Crashhopper into different objects then lets go. Before Den can catch it a rocket explodes in front of him. Then a squad of soldiers holding cannons surround Den.) One of the men takes off his helmet and walks towards Den. Man: I am Sergeant Ex commander of the A.E.S! Den: A.E.S? Sg. Ex: Alien Exterminating Squad. Den: Craig. (The men raise their cannons.) Gravattack use Gravity Smash! (Gravattack lifts them in the air with gravity his gravity field becoming visible then he slams them down. Good pal! Now take their weapons with Planetoid Orbit! (Gravattack rolls into a planetoid sphere and their weapons begin to orbit around him and he repels it knocking all the soldiers bacl. As Gravattack was taken the squad down the Searg kicks Den in the chest.) Oof! Dude! I! (blocks a punch.) Didn't! (blocks another punch.) Do anything! (blocks a kick.) Ex: Yes! But it is my job to Destroy ALL ALIENS! (He is about to blast an unexpected shot at Gravattack's core.) Den: No! If you neutralize the core it will melt down killing the entire vicinity!!! Ex: Yes it's the perfect way to kill all the aliens in the forest including our Omnitrix aliens. Den: BY SACRIFICING ME AND YOURSELVES!!!!!!! (He punches Ex in the chest causing him to miss and hit his men.) Gravattck! Use Seismic Force! (Gravattack is dropping the weight of gravity on Ex causing him to be knocked unconscious, Gravattack is gasping for air.) Return. (Smiles then turns to Crashhopper. And throws his extra capsule and captures Crashhopper.) Heh! To be continued Characters Den Tennyson Dark Maniac (First Appearance) Seargent Ex (First Appearance) A.E.S (Alien Exterminating Squad, First Appearance) Aliens Used/Seen in this Episode Infant Alien X Gravattack Crashhopper (first appearance) Ball Weevil (first appearance) Blitzwolfer (first appearance)